The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus for reading a document image fed by an automatic document feeder and registering the read image in a hard disk, for example.
In this type of image reading apparatus, the automatic document feeder (ADF) has a predetermined loading capacity. When a document whose total weight exceeds the loading capacity is registered as one document, successive reading is performed.
In the successive reading, the pages of the document placed on the ADF (i.e., the first bundle of the document) are read, during which the pages that should be subsequently read are designated. When these pages, i.e., another bundle (second bundle) of the document, are placed on the ADF and read, they are registered together with the first bundle of the document.
It should be noted that the first bundle and the second bundle are read under the same read conditions, and different read conditions cannot be determined for them.